


Love and Other Full-Contact Sports

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Getting Together, I really only name check a famous American football team in passing, If you’re not into sports don’t worry about the title, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: After yet another disappointing blind date Stiles wonders why he keeps putting himself through it. Derek wonders the same thing. Maybe they can figure it out together.





	Love and Other Full-Contact Sports

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. Just a little something inspired by @sterekdrabble’s prompt words _pack, polite, keep_. I know next to nothing about American Football, but I saw a chance to work one of the prompt words in via a famous team name so I picked it up and ran with it. ;-)

“Packers fan?” Stiles asked, attempting to make polite conversation with his date. Or  _any_ conversation really.

 

“Hmm?” the guy responded, eyes never leaving the TV in the corner of the bar.

 

Stiles sighed. “Well, it’s been great, but I’m gonna go now.”

                                                   

 

 

“Why do I keep doing this to myself?” he muttered outside, zipping his jacket.

 

“Doing what?”

 

Stiles spun around - straight into Derek Hale.

 

“Going on dates my so-called friends set up,” he blurted.

 

“I wondered that too.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah. Maybe we could discuss it over dinner?”

 

Stiles smiled.

 

The Packers weren’t the only ones who scored that night.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you feel like letting me know what you thought of it, or just wanna say hi, please feel free to do so, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. I’d love to hear from you. xxx


End file.
